1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an angle joint piece for the joining together of two frame battens in a sliding door that runs on rolls at an angle of 90.degree., the angle joint piece being fitted against the face of the frame battens that is parallel to the door plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding doors which run supported by wheels mounted at their top and bottom edges along rails provided in the floor and ceiling of a room are practical and require little space, e.g., as doors of a wardrobe. The doors are usually made of frame battens and of a door panel proper. The door panels may be made of most varied materials. For example, a mirror is a commonly used material, which increases an impression of spaciousness. The frame battens are attached to each other by means of angle pieces, to which the slide wheels are also fixed. The angle pieces are made of metal plate by folding, and usually they comprise a number of different parts assembled by means of rivet joints. Various supports for slide wheels are described, e.g., in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,866 and 4,478,006.
These prior-art angle joint pieces have complicated constructions, and their assembly requires an abundance of work. Moreover, for different purposes of use different joint pieces are required, in which, e.g., the locations of the slide wheels vary.